This invention relates to a mechanism for protecting an eavestrough against the accumulation of airborne debris therein.
Conventional eavestroughs sometimes become clogged with leaves, twigs and other debris that blow into the trough interior, or flow into the trough with the rain water coming off the roof. Some of the debris may be retained on the bottom wall of the eavestrough where it can act as an obstruction to flow of water along the trough. If the debris is permitted to remain in the eavestrough for a prolonged period of time it can cause the trough wall to rust or corrode; in some cases the corrosion can produce holes in the trough wall. Manual removal of debris from eavestroughs involves reaching into the trough and scooping clumps of leaves, twigs, mud, etc. out of the troughs space; the process has to be performed while standing on a ladder. The process is a troublesome and disagreeable task. Various shovel-like devices have been developed to more efficiently carry out the task. However, the process is nevertheless still time-consuming and troublesome.
The present invention relates to a mechanism for protecting eavestroughs against the accumulation of leaves and other debris in the trough interior spaces The debris-protection mechanism includes an apertured cover plate overlying the eavestrough to intercept rain water flowing off the building roof into the eavestrough. Apertures in the cover plate permit the water to pass into the eavestrough; leaves and any other debris are retained on the upper surface of the cover plate. In windy conditions some of the debris may blow off the cover plate surface.
A manually-operated sweeper means is used to remove debris from the cover plate surface. In one form of the invention the sweeper means comprises a carriage having two support rollers rollable on the upper surface of the cover plate. A person standing on the ground below the eavestrough can manipulate an elongated handle for remotely propelling the carriage along the space above the cover plate; an angled blade on the leading end of the carriage pushes debris off the front edge of the cover plate. Periodic traversing movement of the carriage along the cover plate surface will keep the cover plate relatively clear of accumulated debris.
If the sweeper carriage is fully efficient as a debris-removal mechanism there should be no need to have access to the interior spaces within the eavestrough. However the cover plate is preferably removably connected to the eavestrough, such that access can be had to the eavestrough interior spaces when necessary, e.g. to remove extremely fine particles that may have passed through the apertures in the cover plate, or to repair the eavestrough, or to paint the eavestrough.